


Space Picnics

by legendary_train_master



Series: The 5 Times Ink and Error were 'Just Buds™' and the 1 Time They Weren't [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, This is part of a series, blue has to deal with these two idiots, but it is also kinda a one shot, ink and error are 'just friends', ink and error are pining idiots but it's not obvious at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendary_train_master/pseuds/legendary_train_master
Summary: Ink and Error have a picnic, and they talk about their friends, their lives and their relationship.Prepare for mutual pining and Ink and Error being oblivious that the other loves them!This is part of a 5 things and 1 thing series, but you can think of this as a standalone oneshot too!





	Space Picnics

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I'd like you to keep that in mind! This is the first in a series, but you could also consider this a standalone oneshot if you want!

“i can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I’m honestly surprised you agreed to this too!”

“i hate you.” the glitchy skeleton in the blue scarf scowled, but the colorful skeleton in the beige scarf just laughed.

“Oh well, there’s no turning back now Glitchy!” Ink laughed again, Error always did this whenever the two decided to do something fun. It was kind of annoying to most people, but then again, Ink isn’t most people.

On the other hand, Error is… well he wasn’t very happy. This isn’t the first time they did something like this, and it probably won’t be the last.

“ugh.” Error grumbled, crossing his arms and overall just being a grumpy skeleton. They were both in the Anti-Void today, one of the few places the skeletons would meet up in, another would be the DoodleSphere.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine! I already told Blue to back us up if anything happens!” The other skeleton reassured, and then lifted up his brush in triumph. “Woo-hoo!” he is really excited.

“why are you getting so happy about this? we’ve done it before and it’s just a picnic.” The glitch rolled his eyes, before opening a portal to… Outertale? “we should get going anyways, someone might steal our spot.”

“Good idea!” Ink nodded as the two of them entered the portal. The artist started making a picnic basket and blanket with his brush right away, after all, what’s a picnic without food?

  
After they set everything up, the two skeletons sat beside each other, not so close that they were touching, but not as far that they couldn’t hold hands. It was like a routine for them, every week or two they’d go to Outertale in that same spot, watching the stars while having a picnic and just… talking. No having to deal with Dream or Nightmare, no Blue there to get in between the two, no other people to bother them. Just Ink and Error, being buds.

Yep. Just buds. Haha.

Anyways, the skeletons were talking now, and Ink was saying stuff about the Star Sanses: a group centered around saving AUs composed of himself, Blue, and the team leader, Dream.

“Y’know Error, I wonder what Dream would say if he knew about us being well… us.” The soulless artist wondered. This question often came up in their conversations, surprisingly.

Error thought about it for a few moments, as he always did. There was always a chance either Dreamtale brothers would find the two NOT fighting, but thanks to him that chance was really small; of course, the glitch was still worried, no secret could be kept forever.

“’m sure blue would warn us if anything like that happened.” That was one of the many answers he would give. “still, if either nightmare or dream knew… it would probably be a catastrophe.” This is new.

“Huh, you really think so?” The artist questioned, he also noticed the new addition to the usually same answer.

“yeah, many universes will be destroyed, another war. dream will hate me even more and probably won’t let you and blue even see me, and nightmare will exile me again. it’ll suck. that’s why neither of them should find out, ever. no one except blue and us can know, and maybe outertale sans.”

“Wait, why Outer?” That is a good question. Why everyone except for Blue AND Outer?

The glitch sighs, he might as well answer or Ink will bug him about it. “well, outer and i are good friends and-” “Really?!” The artist shouts, surprised. Maybe he should have done that-

_BEEEEEEEP.  
_

“Whoops.” Whoops indeed, Error crashed. “I should… probably clean everything up before he comes back, shouldn’t I?” the artist says to nobody in particular, already bringing out his giant brush and standing up.

* * *

Thankfully sooner rather than later, the area was free of all picnic stuff and Error seems to have rebooted. Said glitchy skeleton seemed rather… well he seemed a little out of it. Ink was standing a small while away.

“Are you okay Glitchy?” Ink frowned, he knew Error to be grumpy a lot, but it was rare to see him like… this. The artist approached Error carefully, so the glitchy grump wouldn’t crash again.

Error just shook his head and waved the other’s concerns away. “i’m fine squid, don’t need to worry. crashing just takes a lot out of me, and i’m tired as is.” he sighs.

Ink looks even more concerned, he sits next to the glitch like before, though a little closer. “You wanna talk about it? I know you need your space though, so I won’t push if you say no.”

“it’s stupid, you won’t believe me.” Error mumbles. Ink doesn’t seem to deterred. “I’m sure it isn’t.” The artist looks Error in the eyes, pleading. “It might help. Please?”

Error sighed, he knew Ink didn’t really have emotions but still, he liked- he didn’t want to be refuse. That rainbow ass said it would help, wouldn’t it?

“look idiot, it’s just… i’m worried. we’re not supposed to be friends. we’re ink and error, destroyer and creator, complete opposites; we’re supposed to be fighting! we’re supposed to be mortal enemies, i mean, how can someone who creates befriend someone like me?!” Error laughs, his glitches worsening.

“I…” Ink frowns, he puts his hand on the other’s shoulder; Error flinches and the artist almost regrets his decision, until the other scoots closer to the artist and leans on him. “…Error…”

“shut up. nothing’s happening.” the glitch scowls again, before softening.

“Okay.” Ink closes his eyes, he’ll pretend nothing is happening, but inside he’s… a little giddy. He just had too much yellow paint again… right?

“ink?”

“Yeah?” The skeleton asks, looking to the other; trying not to move his head so much as to disturb his bud.

“we’re… friends right?” Error looks away from the gaze of the artist, that was a stupid question, they just talked about how he couldn’t be friends with someone like-

“Yeah. At least, I think so.” Ink smiles, it was nice to be friends with Error. “Why?”

“oh… no reason in particular.” Error hid his surprise pretty well, but he couldn’t stop the small smile creeping up his skull.

The two fell silent. For a moment at least.

.

.

.

“But seriously Error, I think you’re pretty great.”

“heh. thanks ink...”

“i think you’re pretty great too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! I hope you like this work and had a good day!


End file.
